mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Neo Bowser City
Not to be confused with Neo Bowser Castle from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team / Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. Neo Bowser City (known as Koopa City in Europe and Oceania) is the third course in the Star Cup in the game Mario Kart 7. As the name applies, this course belongs to Bowser and his Koopa Troop. Layout The course takes place on a rainy evening, and the city is strongly lit up. The whole course takes place in an elevated area, rather than on a road on the lowest ground (like previous city courses, such as Moonview Highway and Mushroom City). Therefore, drivers can fall in certain places (specifically where there is no railing). Puddles of rain can be found in certain areas on the track, which are a hazard and can slow the player down. Like all other courses in the game, there is an area eligible for gliding. The track also has a blimp and a screen to show the ads and the race itself. The ground is slippery making it harder to turn. This course takes parts of other songs in the Mario Kart series. The song is a remixed version of Toad Circuit (also Mario Circuit in this game) and the theme song of Mario Kart 7. It also consists of portions of the Mario Kart 64 game's Toad's Turnpike and the Mario Kart Wii game's Mario Circuit and Luigi Circuit. There is a shortcut in this track. Before the blue gliding ramp, the player should see the Koopa Clown Car blowing gust of air upwards. If the player veers to the left whilst gliding, they should get blown upward by the Koopa Clown Car and safely reach the other side. Mario Kart 8/''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' The track is brought back for Mario Kart 8 '' & ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe as the first track in the Super Bell Cup, one of eight new tracks provided in the second downloadable expansion pack. The track has been updated to HD graphics, with the city background given an overhaul in design, featuring a glass tunnel where anti-gravity vehicles are driving in, and with more distinctive architecture, instead of having mushroom hills on the far background. The start and finish banner has been redesigned, featuring hexagon patterns behind the Mario Kart logo, and on the two neon pillars (previously one) supporting the banner. The new Bowser insignia that is now used in this course is also modeled around a hexagon. The blimp with a screen on it has been removed. Billboards now show an animated picture of the name of the course, along with Bowser in it, instead of displaying an ongoing video of the player's point of view, an animated ad, and a still picture of Bowser. The rails with scrolling neon arrows have been redesigned into neon rails with light arrows on top of them. The course layout is roughly the same, but with a few changes. A drop-off has been added at the entrance to the tunnel, the U-turn near the end has been modified into an anti-gravity section, while the water puddles in that section are removed, and the air current found near the S-Bend has been moved to behind the banner, instead of beside it. The music is also roughly the same, similar to DK Jungle and Grumble Volcano, but an electric guitar has been added. Bowser's minions - Paratroopas, Dry Bones, Hammer Bros., Fire Bros., and Boomerang Bros. - are spectators for this course. In addition, like in the rainy courses in Super Mario 3D World, rain drops flow down the camera lens, just to add minor effect. Staff Ghosts Gallery Neo-BowserCity2MK7.png|Bowser driving in Neo Bowser City in Mario Kart 7. Trivia * The music is a remix of the ''Mario Kart 7'''' ''title screen, Toad's Turnpike and Wii's Luigi Circuit and Mario Circuit. de:Koopa-Großstadtfieber es:Ciudad Koopa fr:Koopapolis it:Koopa City Category:Mario Kart 7 Tracks Category:Mario Kart Tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 Tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 Retro Tracks Category:Urban-themed Category:Mario Kart DLC Tracks